SAW VIII Preview
by Talo12Books
Summary: As a war rages over Jigsaw's legacy, one of the combatants will unleash a new wave of terror on a whole different scale. Was abandoned a long time ago. Those still reading and posting reviews, I never really put thought or effort into this and you are wasting you're time on a helf-assed project that I never had any interest in. Thank you and keep scrolling.


**SAW VIII**

**Prologue**

There was an explosion behind Hoffman, but he just kept walking. He knew that the cops would be there soon to investigate. But they were not going to find any evidence of Hoffman murdering Detective Gibson and his squad. Not with the amount of flammable liquid in his hideout. As he walked by some barrels outside, a pig masked man attacked him with a wooden board. Hoffman quickly overpowered him. Hoffman grabbed the wooden board and was about to strike, but a second pig masked man grabbed him from behind.

The first one grabbed Hoffman's hair and tilted his head to one side a little bit. Hoffman tried to struggle but to no avail. A third pig masked man walked up and stuck a hypo filled with tranquilizer into Hoffman's neck. Hoffman felt dizzy and fell to the ground. The two pig masked men that had grabbed him, let go of him as he fell to the ground. The third pig masked man then removed the mask, revealing himself to be none other than Doctor Lawrence Gordon, one of the two doctors to go missing at the hospital.

"What the fuck?" Hoffman said, confused.

_Flashback_

_As Doctor Gordon sat in his office, a package came through the mail slot. It was addressed to him. Inside he found a tape. He put it in the VCR and pressed play._

"_Hello Doctor Gordon," the recording of John Kramer said, "you are, perhaps, my greatest asset." Doctor Gordon remembered when John found him after he crawled out of the bathroom trap, and fitted him with a prosthetic leg._

"_Without you, my work over the last few years would not have been possible," the recording said. Doctor Gordon remembered the games he help set up; like inserting the key behind Michael's eye in the Venus Fly Trap, recommending Jigsaw to kidnap Lynn Denlon (Jeff's wife), and sewing Art Blank's mouth shut and Trevor's eyes shut in the Mausoleum Competition Trap. He remembered writing the note to Hoffman that said, 'I know who you are'._

Hoffman tried to grab Doctor Gordon to fight back, but the tranquilizer was overpowering him and Gordon easily pushed Hoffman off him with his cane. Hoffman passed out.

_Continuation of Flashback_

"_That having been said, I have a request. Watch over Jill. Make sure that if anything should happen to her, I want you to act immediately on my behalf," the recording said._

The voice was still clear as Gordon turned on the lights to a room.

"_In return for that," the voice said, "I will keep no more secrets from you."_

The lights seemed to turn on slowly, one by one, for Doctor Gordon.

Hoffman woke up as the lights turn on. He shielded his eyes.

"_I've showed you a lot of places, but there is one that is perhaps the most meaningful to you."_

Gordon remembered being in the bathroom trap. He remembered Xavier Chavez and Amanda Young and Daniel Mathews finding their way to the trap, during their test. He remembered Adam Stanheight smashing in Zep Hindle's head in with the toilet lid. Hoffman woke up to the sight of Adam Stanheight, Zep Hindle, and Xavier Chavez's bodies.

Hoffman noticed Gordon moving towards him. Hoffman tried to break the pipes to the chain, but to no avail. Hoffman followed Gordon's line of vision to a hacksaw. Hoffman tried to grab it, but it is pulled away before he can get a grip on it. Gordon then picked it up, remembering when he cut his foot off with it.

"I don't think so," Doctor Gordon said. He then turns around and throws it out of the bathroom. He gave one last look at Hoffman, and then starts to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hoffman asked. Gordon was now walking towards the door.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Huh?" Hoffman asked, rising to his knees. As Doctor Gordon walks out, he turned his head to see the remains of his foot. Gordon turned the lights off.

"No!" Hoffman called out, "You can't fucking do this to me!" Gordon grabbed the outside handle of the door.

"Fuck you! No!" Hoffman shouted as Gordon was about to close the door.

"Game over," Doctor Gordon said.

"No!" Hoffman called out as the door closed.

**Return from the Grave**

Amanda awoke to the steady beep of a heart-rate monitor. She sat up and looked around. It hurt to move her head, but she managed. She looked at her arms and saw an I.V. in her right forearm. Continuing to look around the bland, whitewashed room, she saw the door was electrically bolted. Looking at her clothing, she saw that she wore a patient's gown. There was a voice that sounded close to her ear.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty is awake," the voice said, in a distorted tone. It almost sounded like one of the cassettes Jigsaw would leave for his victims. Amanda looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Look in the upper left-hand corner of the room," the voice said. Amanda looked and saw a security camera watching her.

"You found me," the voice continued, "Okay, I'm going to help get out of here unnoticed, but you have to do exactly as I say, got it?" Amanda nodded her head in compliance.

"Okay, first off, you are going to need to change into 'street' clothing. The clothing is in the top drawer besides you." Amanda stood up and pulled the I.V. needle out of her forearm. She walked over to the drawer and opened it, finding the clothing as promised. She changed out of the gown into the clothes in the drawer.

"Okay, now that you are dressed, let's begin. Do everything I say and you'll be fine." Amanda felt her ear, and sure enough there is an earpiece where the voice is coming in.

"Now that you've figured out where my voice is coming from, I'll unbolt the door." A second later, the bolt slowly retracted.

"Okay, now walk down the hall and take the elevator down to the fist level, which is the lobby. I'll give you more instructions once we're down there." Amanda walked out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Shortly the elevator opened. There was no one inside, and the button for the elevator was not pressed. Amanda walked in and the elevator closed and descended to the lobby.

"Now, walk into the lobby watch the television, and in ten seconds turn the volume up to forty and continue to watch." Amanda did as instructed. As she turned the volume up some of the people in the lobby looked at her.

"Now the big question is asked. Where is Bobby Daegon? Famed Jigsaw survivor, Bobby Daegon, disappeared last night, along with his wife and handlers, shortly after Bobby's appearance with the Jigsaw Survivor Group," the anchor said, "The last known footage of Bobby is seen here, in the parking lot where he is assaulted and drugged by a masked man. There is no other footage or known location of these people." Pictures of Bobby Daegon, Joyce Daegon, Cale, Nina, and Suzanne appeared on the screen.

Amanda only recognized Bobby from some photos John kept with him. People around Amanda started vigorously murmuring. 'Did John do this?' Amanda thought to herself, 'How am I still alive? How long was I in a coma for?' All of these questions had no answer at the moment.

"Okay, you probably want answers, but that's not important right now. I need you to find someone. His name's David, he is also a Jigsaw survivor, just like you."


End file.
